


teacher's pet

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Deepthroating, Edging, M/M, Panty Gag, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, also gonna reuse my, kinda more like panties, tag because its good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: He bent him over his desk then, fingers lightly cupping the pooling warmth between his legs. Leaning his weight over Bub, he crooned softly in his ear, “Still givin’ me attitude? Seems like I’m gonna have to teach you to behave the old fashioned way.”





	teacher's pet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for mouse! thank you again for letting me write about your boys i wuv them!  
> so this can be an au or a roleplay scenario between them. i wrote it as an rp but ymmv.

“Excuse me? Professor Fontaine?”

The man in question looked at the doorway to his office, seeing a student of his standing there, “Oh! Hey, Beelzebub! Come in, n’ close the door behind you.”

The student obliged, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear shyly, “Uh, Bub is fine.”

Rex looked Bub up and down, drinking in the sight of him in a short skirt and see through halter top, “So… I’m assuming you’re here about your latest test grade?”

Bub flushed at his wandering eyes, tugging his skirt down the best he could, “Um, yeah. I was wondering if-”

“If you’re gonna ask me to change your grade, the answer is no.”

He blushed even brighter at the teacher’s stern look, “I- um no, I mean. Uh…” He trailed off awkwardly.

Rex took off his glasses, tossing them onto his desk, “I don’t give extra credit either… Well, I do  _sometimes_.”

Bub looked at him hopefully, “Sometimes?”

He scoffed in response, “Yeah, sometimes. I’ll bump someone up if they’ve been pretty good all year.” He leveled a glare at him, “But you’re not a good student, Bub”

“I- I can be a good student!”

“Really? I doubt that.”

Bub stalked closer to him, previous insecurities forgotten, “No, really! You can ask my other teachers. They all think I’m, like, really,  _really_ good.”

“Good at what? Suckin’ cock?”

The demon’s face burned in response and Rex gave a hearty laugh at his expense, continuing, “Uh-huh. Figured you were one of _those_ students.”

“I- I guess I’ll go then.” Bub huffed, turning dramatically to make his skirt flare up.

“Woah, woah. Wait a minute. Didn’t say I wasn’t interested.” He stood then, making his way over to Bub, “You just gotta prove to me that you’re a good student, first.”

Bub dropped to his knees then, nuzzling into his bulge, “Fuuuck. I can do that. Lemme suck your big cock, Teach.”

Bub worked the man out of his pants and boxers, quickly taking the dick into his mouth. He sucked obscenely on his cock as he palmed himself under his skirt. Rex gave a drawn out groan in response, threading his fingers into Bub’s hair. Bub moaned wantonly around him, bobbing his head up and down with a practiced rhythm.

“Y- You’re not too bad at this, baby.” Rex states, “Lemme see how deep you can take it.”

He grabs the other’s horns and bucked into his mouth harshly. Rex grunted as he fucked Bub’s warm, wet throat; the lewd sounds driving him further to the edge. Bub gagged hotly on his cock, drool dribbling down his chin.

“Fuck, baby. Look at you- suckin’ my cock like some kinda _whore_.” Rex chuckled at Bub’s whimper, “Aw, you like that? You like chokin’ on cock while someone tells you how much of a whore you are?”

He pulled away and smeared his wet cock on Bub’s face, “Heh. You got me nice and hard, sugar. But I ain’t done with you yet. Get up.”

Bub rose shakily as Rex guided him to the desk, muttering under his breath. Rex zeroed in on him “What’s that?”

Bub looked at him defiantly, “I- I said if I’m a whore, then yer a dirty pervert, _old man."_

Rex bent him over his desk then, fingers lightly cupping the pooling warmth between his legs. He leans over him and croons softly in his ear, “Still givin’ me attitude? Seems like I’m gonna have to teach you to behave the old fashioned way.”

Rex flipped the other’s skirt up, chuckling at the sight, “I see you wore matching panties. They look a little uncomfortable, baby.”

Bub squirmed as Rex gripped his cock harshly, “I got ‘em a size smaller than normal. To make my ass look fatter.”

Rex made a vague sound in reply as he fondled his cock through his panties. Bub whined at his actions, spreading his legs further apart as Rex began working his dick in earnest. He pumped and gripped his dick through the tight fabric, a wet spot growing where Bub was already leaking. Bub relaxed in his grip and moaned lowly at the friction from Rex’s skilled hands.

“Ngh, Dadd- I mean, Professor, please. Faster, please.”

“That feel good, baby? You gonna cum for me?”

“Uh-huh. Please, please,” Bub panted desperately.

A harsh _thwap!_ echoed in the room, making Bub yelp and jolt up- only to be held down by the neck by Rex. His ass is struck again- and _again_ \- as Rex chuckled at his plight, “Don’t want you coming too soon, doll. Gotta make sure you _need_ it, first.”

Bub sees that he’s been struck with a ruler, as it was set near his face on the desk, and before he can complain, his cock is lovingly pumped again, making him whimper. Rex builds him up again, and he gets close- _so_ close, and Bub whines and bucks into his tight fist- and gets struck with the ruler again.

The rhythm has been set between them. Rex gleefully taunts and teases and _torments_ ; Bub whines and whimpers and _wants_.

Rex is smacking his ass with the ruler viciously when he lets go of Bub’s neck and purrs in his ear, “You wanna cum, princess?”

“Yessss, Daddy- Daddy, _please."_  Bub moaned, nearly in tears from the constant denial.

Rex strikes him again, “Oh, but I don’t wanna stop spankin’ you, baby. Think I’ll play with your cock while I do it.”

“Yes! Yes- please, please keep spanking me, please-”

“Alright, baby, I heard ya.”

He keeps his word and continues the onslaught of the ruler on Bub’s ass while he jerks and yanks his dick at an unforgiving pace. Bub is still in his panties, but he’s been teased and edged for so long, he cums in them messily, moaning and crying out as Rex starts spanking him with his hand instead.

Bub’s legs shake as Rex pulls away, singing praises in his ear softly. He feels the ruined slip pulled off him as Rex speaks, “Mmm. Messy little thing, ain’t ‘cha?” He leans over and puts them to the demon’s lips, “Be a good student and clean up your mess.”

Bub lets the panties be stuffed in his mouth, his face burning in shame and arousal. Rex snickers at his embarrassment, pulling back to play with his ass. He kicks Bub’s legs farther apart and makes a noise of feigned surprise, “Now what’s this?”

A cute pink plug rests firmly in the other’s ass. Rex drags his thumb across it, relishing the shiver Bub gave in response, “Seems like you forgot to take your toy out before our meeting, sweetheart.” Rex spreads the student’s ass cheeks farther, squeezing them in his hands, “Unless.. you left it in on purpose? Did you fuck yourself before and slip a pretty pink plug inside so you’d be nice and stretched for the next guy who used ya?”

Bub only whined at his words.

“Heh, now I’m wonderin’... if you were fuckin’ yourself while thinkin’ about _me?”_

Bub doesn’t need to answer- his cock stiffening being the only confirmation Rex needs, “Uh-huh. You’re just hot for teacher’s cock, right, sugar?” Bub nods and whimpers, “Well, who am I to deny a cute lil’ thing like you?”

The plug is pulled out effortlessly, the student clearly spending time to be properly prepped. Rex teases his cock across his ass, up and down, enjoying the contrast of their skin tones. He taps the head of his cock at Bub’s entrance, only to pull back when he tries to grind onto him, “Ah-ah. Baby, you’re supposed to be showin’ me how good you can be, remember?”

Bub behaves after that.

Rex chuckles at him for the dozenth time, pushing past the hot ring of muscle smoothly. Bub tips his head back and _groans_ at the sensation, Rex making a similar sound of pleasure. He plows into the other roughly, clearly pent up from the previous teasing before. Bub cries and whines at his relentless pace, squeezing and grinding on the teacher’s dick. Rex reaches around again, and toys with the crown of his cock coyly.

Bub’s back arches at his ministrations, already feeling himself reaching his peak. Rex is kissing and leaving dark bruises on his neck, grunting at the tightness he thrusts into. He hits a spot inside of Bub dead on, and he nearly howls into his gag as he comes undone in his hand, seeing stars.

Rex is almost delirious with pleasure when he feels Bub clench and cum again, “ _Fuck!_ Fuck, baby, keep squeezin’, take my dick, take it, Kitten, take my cock- _fuck,_ yeah, gonna cum, gonna cum and plug you back up, Kitten, just keep- Fuck!” He bucks into him wildly, throwing his head back as he groans.

They both stay there; Bub, leaning over the desk, ruined panties in his mouth, and Rex, with sweat falling from his brow, in khakis covered in drool and lube. He gracelessly pulls out his  pocket square and wipes Bub’s cum off his hand. The teacher pulls out slowly, and true to his word, pushes the plug back into the student. Rex slumps into his chair, exhausted.

Bub turns around and sits onto his lap, pulling the panties out, “So- uh, did I get that extra credit?”

Rex pulls him into his chest, sighing, “Eh? Did you forget? This wasn’t the extra credit, this was you proving you could be a half decent student.”

“Well, am I?”

Rex laughed and shook his head, “Sure, Kitten. You are a good student.”

“Yes!” Bub fist pumped, “So, what do I gotta do for extra credit?”

Rex cracked his neck, “Mmm. Take a bath with me?”

Bub snuggled into his chest, “Alright, Daddy. But later. Let’s snuggle for a while.”

“That sounds good to me, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a commish of ya own, check out my twitter for more info! same name as on here. and like always leave a kudos or comment if ya liked. peace!


End file.
